<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tailoring by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957362">Tailoring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Sabotage, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt recalls Rachel telling him about Kitty making Marley’s clothes smaller to make her think she had gained weight. Kurt thinks he can use this on Blaine, but to get the opposite effect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started when Blaine came to Kurt with an issue.</p><p>”I need to gain weight.”</p><p>It was a simple statement, but at first it struck fear through Kurt. Had Blaine found out about his secret chubby kink? And then he felt arousal.</p><p>”How much?” Kurt asked.</p><p>”About 10 pounds. That’s how much I’ve lost.”</p><p>Oh. He was only gaining back the weight he had lost. </p><p>“how do you know you’ve lost weight?”</p><p>”My clothes are too big.”</p><p>That was when an idea came to Kurt. If he could alter Blaine’s clothes to make him think he had lost too much weight, Blaine would gain more weight, and would become bigger than before. Kurt smiled and nodded.</p><p>He went into the kitchen and made a huge stack of pancakes. He sat on Blaine’s lap and fed them to him, Blaine moaning in pleasure.</p><p>”Full,” Blaine said, but Kurt kept feeding him.</p><p>”You have to eat,” he said, forcing the food into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine continued eating, and after that, he ate much more. Kurt made him pizza’s, burgers, ice cream and Blaine ate it all.</p><p>He ate over the next few days, stuffing more and more into his mouth. Eventually, Blaine thought he had reached 10 pounds, but Kurt knew he had surpassed it.</p><p>So when Blaine was sleeping, Kurt felt his soft belly. Blaine had gained quite a bit, he had a belly forming and Kurt could press in quite a bit. Kurt’s was still a lot bigger, his own hanging over the top of his sweats. He pushed his own in, and smiled happily. One day, he and Blaine would he fat together and he couldn’t wait.</p><p>he got out of bed and went to the sewing machine, and spent the night letting Blaine’s clothes out.</p><p>In the morning, Blaine tried his clothes on and found them to be too big.</p><p>“Kurt, I have a problem.”</p><p>”What, Blaine?” Kurt asked, in the middle of his 4th pancake.</p><p>”I’m still too skinny for my clothes. They’re even bigger!”</p><p>Kurt made a surprised face. “Well, you’ll have to gain more weight.”</p><p>Blaine nodded and went into the fridge to grab as much food as he could. Kurt smiled. He could probably get away with this for a while. Blaine was oblivious when it came to weight gain, after all, he had failed to notice Kurt’s. Kurt could probably get him to gain a few dozen pounds before he would notice. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt was happily stuffing food into Blaine’s mouth. Over the past few weeks, they had both gained a lot of weight. Since Blaine had been unknowingly gaining, Kurt had been able to eat more too. He had had to let his own clothes out on a few occasions, and his belly hung low between his legs and he could press in a few inches. He had an obvious double chin and fat thighs that touched. But Blaine didn’t notice.</p><p>Blaine had gained a lot too. He had a big belly that stuck out, thighs that rubbed together occasionally and nearly a double chin. He was so happy with the food he was eating that he didn’t care. He still believed that he was constantly losing weight and had to eat more, and Kurt was happy to supply him.</p><p>They hadn’t left the house in a while, Kurt was too lazy to and Blaine was embarrassed of his oversized clothing. They mostly had food delivered, or Kurt would reluctantly waddle out of the house to the store.</p><p>Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s fat that stuck out from the bottom of his shirt.</p><p>”Babe, your shirts too small,” Blaine said.</p><p>”Oh,” Kurt felt his face flush. It was better when Blaine didnt know about his weight gain. “Do you want me to lose weight?”</p><p>“No,” Blaine grabbed at it again and squeezed it, “a bit of a weight gain doesnt matter.”</p><p>Kurt held back his laughter. A bit of weight gain? Kurt had gained nearly 200 pounds.</p><p>Blaine stroked his own belly. “Weird how you’re gaining weight and I’m losing it.”</p><p>Kurt nodded. “You’re so skinny baby, we need to fatten you up.”</p><p>Blaine nodded. “Another pizza?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt panted around the mall. His shirt had ridden up, but he couldn’t be bothered to fix it. Who cared that people were staring at his fat belly that hung out.</p><p>Blaine had reached a point where he was too fat to even fit in tailored clothes, so Kurt had to replace as many as he could in bigger sizes. The rest he would just hide away.</p><p>He had been walking for 5 minutes and was already out of breath. He hadn’t left the apartment in months, and he had gotten so used to lounging around in sweats and tight shirts that Blaine loved, he had forgotten about being in public.</p><p>His belly jiggled as he found a collection of clothes that were like Blaine’s. He grabbed as many as he could in the largest sizes and bought them.</p><p>He grabbed a snack or 9 in the food court and ate them all alone, stroking his belly. He ignored the stares from strangers, too busy enjoying his food to care.</p><p>”Kurt?”</p><p>Kurt looked up to see Puck smiling at him, and Kurt was even more surprised to see that Puck had a belly bigger than his own. It hung out of his shirt, hanging down to his mid thigh.</p><p>Kurt smiled and gave it a squeeze. “Care to join me?”</p><p>Puck nodded, and Kurt shared the rest of his snacks with Puck. Puck let him rub his belly, and Kurt felt envious. He wanted to be that fat- obese, as Puck corrected. Kurt confided in what he was going to Blaine, and Puck was amazed and said that he had finally convinced Finn to fatten up, who was now at 320 pounds. Puck was at 730. Kurt was only at 290, and was annoyed to be so far behind his brother.</p><p>That was what made Kurt order 10 more snacks, which he didn’t share with Puck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt went into the house, carrying blaines new clothes. He was completely out of breath and wheezing as he replaced them in the wardrobe.</p><p>he went back downstairs to see Blaine in the kitchen, pigging out. Kurt smiled and started to eat as many snacks as he could, determined to gain 40 pounds.</p><p>”What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, his mouth full of chips.</p><p>“Finns heavier than me. I need to get fatter,” Kurt said.</p><p>”Of course.” Blaine stopped eating himself and started to feed Kurt.</p><p>3 weeks later, Kurt weighed himself and was proud to say he was 350 pounds.</p><p>Kurt got Blaine on the scale too, and since his belly was too big and blocked out the number, Kurt read it for Blaine.</p><p>”130,” Kurt lied. Blaine was really 330.</p><p>”Wow, I’ve lost weight,” Blaine said.</p><p>“Yes you have.”</p><p>Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, their belly’s rubbing together.</p><p>“Let’s get you into the 400’s,” Blaine said.</p><p> </p><p>5 months later, Kurt weight 670 pounds. Blaine was 590, but believed he was 140. Finn was 530 and was desperately trying to overtake Kurt. Puck was 840 and patted his obese belly with pride.</p><p>Kurt was sat on the couch which he never leaved unless to pick up Blaine’s handmade clothes which seemed to be needing replaced more and more often these days. He was in the middle of eating a 5 layer chocolate cake, his 3rd one of the day when Blaine walked in. Angry.</p><p>He was dressed in- or at least was trying to fit into- his clothes from his early 300 pound days. His pants barely fit up his mid thigh and wouldn’t fasten for the life of him. His shirt was tight around his arms and wouldn’t go any further down than his moobs.</p><p>”Kurt!”</p><p>Kurt looked up, his face covered in chocolate. He was instantly turned on by how Blaine looked, but Blaine was angry.</p><p>”Whats going on?” Blaine demanded.</p><p>kurt sighed and explained everything and Blaine was mad.</p><p>He sat on the corner of the couch pouting, not bothering to remove his way too small clothes.</p><p>An hour later his belly started to rumble and Kurt offered him some cake.</p><p>”No, I’m not a fat pig like you.”</p><p>Kurt was pleased by the compliment. “Yes you are. Look at yourself. You had to have known you were getting fat.”</p><p>”I’m not fat.”</p><p>”Blaine, you can’t fit into xxxxl clothes. Your clothes are designed by a tailer. You use tons of fabric.”</p><p>Kurt grabbed a lump of cake and waddled over to Blaine. He held it above blaines mouth. “Eat up, you know you want to.”</p><p>Blaine nodded and ate it. He quickly ate the rest of the cake. “Make me fatter.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>